tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tru Calling: Morning After
"Morning After" is the seventh episode of season one of the supernatural drama series Tru Calling. It was directed by David Barrett and written by Robert Doherty. It first aired on the FOX Network on Thursday, December 18th, 2003. In this episode, Tru Davies throws a party to celebrate a well-earned night off, but when awakens the next morning, she finds her boyfriend, Mark Evans, stabbed to death in her bed. Tru believes that she may be responsible for his murder. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Tru Calling: The Complete Series DVD collection as well as disc two of Tru Calling: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * Production code number: 1AHP06. * This is the only episode of Tru Calling directed by David Barrett. He is also known for directing episodes of Cold Case, NCIS: Los Angeles, The Mentalist and The Secret Circle. * This is the first episode of Tru Calling written by Robert Doherty. His next episode is "Valentine". * Actors Nate Dushku and Evangeline Lilly are uncredited for their participation in this episode. * Nate Dushku is the older brother of series star Eliza Dushku and has appeared in several television episodes with her, including the "Orpheus" episode of Angel. * First appearance of Brian, played by Fred Ewanuick. He appears next in "The Longest Day". * This episode is the final appearance of the character of Mark Evans. * Actress Evangeline Lilly will go on to play the role of Kate Austen on the ABC drama/adventure series Lost. Allusions The title and opening hook of this episode is taken from the 1986 movie The Morning After, starring Jane Fonda. Fonda plays Alex Sternbergen, a woman who wakes up after a night of heavy drinking to find a murdered man on her bed, and she doesn't know whether she might be responsible. Bloopers During the party on day one, when Tru and Lindsay are making the punch, you can see Lindsay pouring out a good deal of vodka from a bottle into the bowl. She then stops pouring and puts the cap back on the bottle. Yet in the next edit, just a millisecond later, she is still pouring the alcohol. TV.com; Tru Calling: "Morning After"; Trivia Quotes * Davis: I finished running the numbers through the simulator. * Tru Davies: And? * Davis: Well, based on the victim's own height and weight, as well as the location and moderate depth of the wounds, I believe that the killer was approximately 5'4", right-handed, and lacking upper body strength. Most likely a female. What do you think? * Tru Davies: I think... you just described me. .... * Tru Davies: So I turned him over, there was a single wound. Right below the heart. I called 911, then he asked for help, and the day restarted and here I am. * Davis: Mmm. So if I'm to understand you correctly, you had a party and you didn't invite me? .... * Lindsay Walker: Why didn't you invite your next-door neighbor? * Tru Davies: Are you kidding me? That guy's a creep. * Lindsay Walker: All the more reason to invite him. If he's helping make the noise, he can't complain about it, right? * Tru Davies: Well, it's too late now. .... * Tru Davies: Call you a cab, Sam? * Sam: No, but it'd be great if you knew of a good place to throw up. * Tru Davies: Down the steps, to the right, and anywhere in the alley is fine. * Sam: You rock! .... * Lindsay Walker: I can't believe you had a stalker moment and I missed it. * Tru Davies: It wasn't a stalker moment. Mark and I just happen to be in the same place at the same time. * Lindsay Walker: That's what stalkers do. They just happen to be in your market, then they just happen to follow you home, then they just happen to chop your head off and seal it in a baggy. * Tru Davies: Lindsey! * Lindsay Walker: I'm just saying first the phone call now this. See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:2003/Episodes